


Protected

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Nightwing!Jason, RedHood!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin - the eldest, the first - returned from the grave. And, much to Bruce's heartache, he came back with a vengeance and a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> To me, Dick would always have that fierce protective nature about him, even if he became a ‘villain.’ And Jason would just want to protect his younger counterparts/love his found-family (since he got to know them better via not dying) and be a proper big brother. But I also think he would see where Dick was coming from. If anyone ever asks me to continue this, I might get more into it, because this was a fun one.

“Get away from him.” Batman hissed, grabbing Nightwing’s shoulder and throwing him backwards.

“B-“

“I know who you are. I’ve always known.” Bruce continued. “You’re angry, I understand that. But don’t you dare think, for a _second_ , that I’ll let _you_ hurt him.”

Jason stepped forward. “Bats, wait.”

“No, not him. Just me, right?” The Red Hood hummed. “I was _practice_. I was the guinea pig. Good to see little ol’ Jason was able to pass your test!”

“Dick, I think about what that madman did to you every day.” Bruce said gently.

Jason tried again. “Bruce, stop. There’s no time, he-”

“And I’m sorry. I am _so_ sorry. But there’s still a chance. There’s still hope for you.” Bruce pleaded. Dick snorted, removing his helmet and tossing it to the rooftop. He was…smiling. “Come home. We can work this out.”

“Bruce!” Jason shouted. Bruce held up his hand. Dick just laughed.

“And that’s it, right there. You may think about it every day, and you may feel sorry for it _every day_ , but you haven’t changed, Bruce. You haven’t changed at _all_.” Dick shook his head, spreading his hands. “This, all this, Bruce? I’m not doing it because he took me away from you. I’m doing it to lure you out here. To get you and your _birds_ out in the open. So I can stop this-“ Dick pointed to himself. “-mistake from ever happening again.”

“What…” Bruce’s gut suddenly dropped. Something wasn’t right He turned back to Jason. The younger man’s eyes here pained, worried. “Nightwing, what is he…?”

“He took them.” Jason whispered. “Robin and Red, he…he took them, and shut off their GPS. I…I can’t find them.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as he spun back around. “Dick-”

“It was bad enough that you replaced me, you know?” Dick grimaced. “And not once, but _twice_. And then – _then_ – you go and knock up Talia al Ghul. Taking in orphans wasn’t good enough for you, huh? You had to go and have a _real_ son and put _him_ in danger every goddamn night too!”

“That’s not-”

“Save it, Bruce. I’m doing what you _won’t_. What you _can’t_.” Dick shouted, waving the gun around in front of him. “I’m protecting Robin. Every single one of them.”

Oracle picked that moment to chime in on the communicator. “B, I’ve lost contact with Batgirl.”

“Dick, let them go. _Please_.” Bruce whispered. “Tell me where they are.”

“So what, you can swoop in and take them back to the cave? Put them back in the line of duty tomorrow night so some stupid thug can put a bullet in their chests?” Dick rolled his eyes. “Your youngest, the blood son. What’s his name? Damon? Dylan? Damian? He’s ten, Bruce. _Ten_. What the _hell_ are you thinking?”

“It’s complicated.” Bruce whispered. “Come home, bring the boys and Batgirl with you, and I’ll explain everything.”

“No.” Dick spit. “No, I didn’t come here for compromises. I came here for Jason.” His eyes flicked over to the black-and-blue clad man. “So come on, Jaybird. Dinner’ll get cold. Can’t keep the family waiting, you know?”

“Jason, don’t-” Bruce started, but suddenly the Red Hood was right in front of him, holding the gun to his head.

“Move again, and a bullet is going through your forehead.” Dick’s voice was blank.

“Don’t.” Jason stepped forward. “I’ll come with you. Willingly. Just…just leave the old man alone.”

Dick looked over at him, eyes travelling up and down the costume. “No funny business?”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Jason asked, spreading his hands out. “Just take me to the others.”

“Hmm.” Dick grinned. “You were always the most sensible of my replacements, I thought.”

The gun shifted back, but didn’t leave point blank range. Dick held his other arm out, gesturing to the opposite side of the roof. Jason nodded and walked that direction. “Nightwing…” Bruce grunted. Dick frowned and looked back at him. “No…”

“Shut up, Bruce.” Jason called, not looking back. “It’s the only way to know Tim, Damian and Steph are okay.”

Jason reached the edge of the roof and turned back, awaiting instructions from the Red Hood. Dick nodded, backing towards him. His eyes and gun were still trained on Bruce. “I’ll protect them. I’ll protect _all_ of them.” Dick murmured. “Better than you _ever_ did, Bruce.”

When Dick was halfway between Bruce and Jason, he dropped a smoke pellet. Bruce covered his face and stepped forward, but by the time the smoke cleared, the two were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/Redhood%21Dick+au)


End file.
